Zodii Senshi
by oxostardustoxo
Summary: The senshi have beaten Beryl and Metallia and have been reborn on Earth as normal teenagers. But before Luna can reawaken them, new senshi appear to take care of the youmas.


Title: Zodii Senshi

Summary: The senshi have beaten Beryl and Metallia and have been reborn on Earth as normal teenagers. But before Luna can reawaken them, new senshi appear to take care of the youmas.

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon and I probably never will.

Yay! Another story! Lol. So bored so I have come up with another idea. This time it's about what would happen if new senshi appeared when the inner senshi have been reborn and do not have a recollection of them being senshi.

Chapter 1

Usagi slipped off her shoes and dropped her backpack next to them. It was Friday afternoon and she was very happy. She had woken up early so she got to eat a nice breakfast. Ms. Haruna hadn't given her detention because she was early. Plus she had passed the math test. And she was going shopping with Naru in an hour. Today was a good day.

She sighed with content and skipped into the kitchen to make herself a snack. She idly grabbed some chips and turned on the T.V. Before Usagi could change the channel, a news broadcast caught her eye. The news caster was talking about the youma attack last week.

"The youma was stopped by two mysterious senshi who we have not been able to identify but our reporter managed to take some pictures of the senshi."

The first picture was placed on screen. The senshi was about 5'8". She had light aqua colored hair that was pulled up into a bun with a few strands framing her face. Her gray blue eyes were filled with determination in the picture that depicted her defending herself with her sword. But there was something very odd about it. It seemed to be infused with some kind of magic. It also looked flawless and had a symbol infused into it that glowed aqua. The symbol looked like three waves, one above the other, and it looked like it was carved into the blade. It was located just above the hilt of the sword.

The senshi's outfit looked like a catsuit but it was shiny like aluminum. But it also looked like it could protect her from the greatest of danger.

The second senshi looked like the first but she looked a bit shorter and had mahogany hair. Her eyes were also gray, but they were a more intense color. Her weapon was also different. She wielded elbow blades (A/N: Anyone ever played Soul Caliber 2? Talim's weapon). Her weapons had a different insignia on it. It was a straight line with an arch above it. The ends of the arch were extended outward a little bit.

Usagi snapped out of her daze and listened to the reporter as she continued her broadcast on the senshi.

Soon the broadcast was over and all of her chips were gone. Usagi had nothing else to do so she decided to hit the mall early.

-----------------

Usagi was looking at the jewelry in Naru's mother's shop with wide eyes. Everything looked so beautiful, but these prices were crazy! Some were very intricate and beautifully mounted but only Bill Gates could afford those prices!

Usagi took another sip of her Bubble Tea (A/N: Yuuuummm!) and browsed around some more. When she saw a red head coming towards her, Usagi whirled around and greeted her best friend, Naru.

"You wanna get going?" Naru asked.

"Yea, my Bubble Tea is almost out!" Usagi said with a wink.

Usagi and Naru plopped down on a bench by the wishing fountain. They had been roaming around the mall for almost three hours and she was tired, but she had a fun time with Naru. She always did.

Usagi sighed and fished around in her purse for a coin. She found one and turned her back to the fountain. She quickly made a wish and threw the coin behind her.

Before she could turn around to see where her coin had landed, Usagi heard a loud crash and felt herself fall to the ground.

A youma had blasted through the wall.

Usagi, unusually, didn't feel scared or panicked. Her first thought was, 'Where's Naru?'

She found her lying on the ground a few feet away from her. Usagi quickly hoisted her up and ran into the closest store. She laid Naru down and ran to a window to see what was going on.

The mysterious senshi had arrived and were quickly taking down the youma. After the mahogany senshi wounded it, the aqua one killed it.

The senshi looked around and made eye contact with her. They quickly ran into the store and grabbed her wrists.

"Let go of me! What do you want?" Usagi asked while trying to free herself.

"Please, Princess, we need your help," the mahogany senshi pleaded.

----------------

Well, what do you guys think? You guys should be able to guess what the senshi were based on by looking at the title and their "symbols". See if you guys can guess ;). You'll probably find out in the next chapter. Please review!


End file.
